


Holy

by sunset_phantom



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer/Willie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Boys In Love, Drabble, IT'S DIVINE DAMNIT, M/M, These boys are in love, no but seriously they are soulmates, willex, yes I listened to Holy by JB on repeat while writing this MIND YA BUSINESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_phantom/pseuds/sunset_phantom
Summary: Alex never believed in God...until he met Willie.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 34





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Song title: Holy by Justin Bieber ft. Chance the Rapper

Alex had never believed in a God before. His parents had dragged him to church every Sunday for as long as he could remember. Extra Mass in Latin every Wednesday after he accidentally came out to them, and yet all those hours spent in quiet religious reflection never convinced him that the Holy Father was out there somewhere. At best, Alex believed in some kind of higher universal power, but he didn’t think it was some all-powerful white dude with a Santa beard. At worst, he thought if there really was a God out in the universe somewhere, He must have a sick sense of humor to create humans that would suffer the way Alex had.

Dying didn’t change his beliefs. If anything, finding out that he had spent the last 25 years crying in a dark room only reinforced the notion that there wasn’t a God out there after all. It wasn’t until he found himself face down in the pavement on Sunset Boulevard that he found his first glimmer of belief. The warm hand that encapsulated his own filled him with a kind of lightness that could only be described as divine. The smile that graced the lips of the man in front of him was nothing short of angelic. Willie’s patience for Alex’s endless questions, his gentle teasing, and soft acceptance of the overwhelming anxiety without question practically qualified him for sainthood. For the first time, Alex found himself thanking God for something. 

The more time they spent together, the more Alex was converted into a believer. The happiness that lit Willie’s entire being, the way he seemed to be the human embodiment of sunshine and peace, couldn’t exist without some kind of special universal magic. No one could be created to be that perfect just by accident. There had to be a bigger purpose for it all. Why else would Alex have fallen head over heels for him so fast? That had to be some kind of celestial intervention. 

The first time they touched, Alex thought maybe he finally understood what it meant to be a disciple of faith. Nothing had ever felt as right as the way Willie’s arms around his body did. He would gladly forfeit all other Earthly pleasures if only he could retain the ability to touch this man for the rest of forever. For the rest of his life existence, nothing would ever fill him with the same sense of rightness. He would gladly take communion in the form of Willie for as long as he was allowed. 

It struck him as a special type of bittersweet victory that it took dying for Alex to calm his crisis of faith. But then, it shouldn’t be so surprising. Alex had never been meant to seek salvation at the temple of some false deity. His devotion was always destined for something more meaningful. With the way that Willie felt in his arms, he was fairly certain he had finally found the church he truly belonged to. Nothing had ever felt as holy as the way Willie’s arms did when they were wrapped around his shoulders. It was the sweetest form of prayer Alex had ever experienced. 

Alex knew, given the choice, that he would spend every spare second he had worshipping at the altar of Willie. Until the day his soul ceased to exist, he would never get closer to Heaven than the moments he spent in Willie’s embrace. That right there was the true meaning of blind faith. Alex didn’t need to know there was a God. Willie’s existence was all the proof he required.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I wasn't okay when I wrote this, and I'm still not okay after the fact. Yes, I cried. Play the title track and cry over Willex with me or leave me alone in peace with my tears.


End file.
